The Gravity House
by The Falling Adept
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel enter a world that is not their own, they face a familiar threat. The pages should be fixed this time...I think...because they weren't before.
1. A Dire Warning

It had been two months since the events of Weirdmaggedon had past and twins Dipper and Mabel had left the town of Gravity Falls. Life had been peaceful for them. There were no monsters, no magic, and no psychotic evil triangle god tormenting them. Dipper had been going over his notes about Gravity Falls every waking moment he had. Mabel was busy making a new sweater for tomorrow. When things could not get any quieter, they felt something. They looked over and saw a flash of light, followed by the sudden appearance of a man. The man was chubby, and wore a grey jumpsuit.

"Hey," Dipper said to the man, "I remember you."

"Aren't you the time travel guy?" Mabel asked. The man nodded.

"Yes. It is I: Blendin Blenjamin Blandin!" He said, "Children, I am here to warn you of a terrible future."

"What about it?" Dipper asked.

"Bill Cipher," he warned.

"..." The twins said in unison.

"Look there's an alternate Bill Cipher trying to resurrect our Bill Cipher so he can get back to full power."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?" Mabel yelled. Dipper fell on the floor.

"What are we gonna do?" Dipper asked.

"Come with me. I can take you to the dimension that this Bill is from."

"Okay." Blendin took the children and they teleported to a boat. It was not docked, but the crew was sleeping. Blendin led the kids to the bed of a certain old man.

"Wake up," Blendin said to the old man.

"What?" he asked, half asleep.

"You need to travel with us. You need to stop Bill Cipher."

"Who is this?" The old man asked as he lit a candle. He saw three faces, two of which he recognized. "Dipper! Mabel!" The old man said as he sprung out of bed to greet the twins.

"Great uncle Ford!" They yelled as they hugged him back.

"What's going on?" Ford asked.

"There's another Bill Cipher trying to resurrect our Bill so he can destroy the universe." Dipper explained.

"Oh no. We must stop him," Ford determinedly said. He pounded his six-fingered fist into his hand.

"Then come with me." Blendin said.

"Okay." Ford said. Without a word, Blendin took the Pines family to an inter-dimensional gate.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked.

"We are at a gate in space-time." Blendin said as he pat his clothes down. "Here I shall take you to Dimension 61'/." He threw them into the portal, giving them very clear instructions. They could not get attached to anyone, as their stay would be brief. They also had to blend in.

Dipper, Mabel, and Ford arrived in a house. It was already filled with furniture and stocked with food. They had one-thousand dollars in case of an emergency. As they were getting acquainted with their new home, they heard someone knock at the door. Dipper opened it.

"Hello," the person said. He looked only slightly younger than Dipper. He wore an orange shirt, and had white hair despite being so young. "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Lincoln Loud."

"Hello," Dipper said, "I'm Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel." He motioned for Mabel to come over and greet the boy.

"Hello!" she yelled, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Well since you're new, I'd advise you stay away from my house," Lincoln said.

"Why? Is there a good reason?" Dipper asked.

"Well, let's just say it's pretty hectic in the Loud house."

"What? We can handle it. We've been through some pretty hectic stuff too." Mabel said. Lincoln smiled.

"Do you think you guys could come over to play some video games later then?"

"Sure," responded Dipper, "Do you have Fight Fighters?"

"What's that?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Never mind. Mabel, do you want to go over to see Lincoln's house?" Dipper elbowed Mabel, reminding her to blend in.

"Okay!"

"Great!" He said as he ran off. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" They said in unison as they closed the door.

"Children, come here!" Ford called as he stared at their new bookshelf. "Kids, we have a secret lab here."

"What?" Dipper asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Dipper, I am completely serious. It's right behind this bookshelf." Ford said. They spent three hours learning their new surroundings before Dipper and Mabel headed off to Lincoln's house.


	2. The Loud House

It took them three minutes to find Lincoln standing in the yard of his house. The twins ran over to him.

"Hey guys," he said as he saw the twins

"Hey Lincoln," they said. They opened the door and walked in. Dipper and Mabel looked around. The house looked nice. It looked better than what they were expecting based off what Lincoln told them.

"This isn't nearly as messy as I thought it was," Dipper said.

"Well, I told my sisters that you guys were coming over and that I wanted to make a good impression." Lincoln explained.

"You have sisters?" Mabel asked excitedly, "How many?"

"Ten. I can get them down if you want." Mabel nodded joyously. He ran up the stairs. If this kid had sisters, then Mabel would get to hang around them.

Lincoln led the girls down the stairs. They all lined up in accordance to their age. "These are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and baby Lily." Lincoln said. Mabel screamed in excitement. She was ecstatic to have so girls to hang around. "Guys," Lincoln said, facing his family, "This is Dipper and Mabel." Mabel squealed and rushed the girls upstairs. Lincoln and Dipper sat down on the couch and started to play time before someone came down.

"Hey Lincoln," one of his sisters said, "Can I use your room?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Mabel wants to do make-overs and that's not really my thing."

"Can't you just hide down here?" He suggested.

"Thanks Linc. I'll just sit down right here." She placed herself between Lincoln and Dipper. "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Lynn."

"I'm Dipper," he replied nervously. The only other girls that ever felt relaxed around him were Wendy and Pacifica.

"That's a cool name," Lynn said. The words of Blendin rung in Dipper's mind:

"Don't get attached to anyone."

Great uncle Ford would agree, but they wanted to blend in, right? Isn't this part of blending in?

"Thanks. It's actually just my nickname," Dipper said, focused on the game.

"What dude? No way!" Lynn said as she punched him in the arm. "What's your real name?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later," he said. Dipper and Lincoln played their game for a little while longer while Lynn hung around, hiding from Mabel.

"Well it's getting late," Lincoln said to Dipper.

"Yeah. I better get Mabel and leave. Our uncle isn't gonna be happy with us if we're out too long." Dipper said as he got up. "Do you think we could come over tomorrow?"

"Sure," Lincoln said. Dipper called Mabel down, terrified of going upstairs. A minute later, Mabel came down.

"Mabel you look exactly the same as when we came in," Dipper noticed.

"Yeah well...I sorta gave the other girls make-overs instead," she said. She spied Lynn standing next to Lincoln. "I didn't make you over."

"No! That's okay; I'm not really a make-over kind of girl," Lynn explained.

"What?" She waved the comment off her shoulder.

"Mabel we have to go." Dipper said between his teeth. Mabel sighed. As they left, Dipper and Lynn smiled and waved at each other. Once the twins left, Mabel started talking to Dipper.

"Who was that Dip?" Mabel asked, widening her infectious grin.

"That's Lynn," Dipper said. Mabel smiled even more as they walked across the street.

"Dipper's got a girlfriend!" Mabel yelled. Dipper put his hand on her mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood?" Dipper whispered. Mabel licked his hand so he would remove it. They continued their walk without a peep. Mabel smiled as they opened the door to their house. Unfortunately, Ford was anticipating this and stood at the entrance.

"Where were you two?" He sternly asked.

"Blending in," Dipper said. Mabel smiled.

"We were at Lincoln's house," said Mabel. "Dipper was talking to a girl. And get this: Dipper wants to go back tomorrow!"

Dipper!" Ford scolded, "We were told not to get attached to these people! You knew we wouldn't be staying long. I expected this behavior from Mabel, but you Dipper?"

"But great uncle Ford!" Dipper pleaded. Ford raised a hand at Dipper.

"It doesn't matter. Children listen; I've enrolled you two at the local school. You'll be going starting tomorrow."


	3. Hey There Pine Tree!

It had been three hours since Dipper and Mabel went to bed. Mabel had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Dipper however, had more trouble sleeping. All he could think about was that girl Lynn. Dipper rolled from side to side, trying to get his mind off her; but he failed miserably.

" _Why can't I sleep?"_ Dipper thought. " _I wonder about Lynn. Why do I keep thinking about her? How old is she? Does she like me?"_

"MAYBE I CAN HELP WITH THAT," someone said. Dipper sat up.

"W-who's there?" He asked timidly. He looked around at his surroundings. "I can see. But it's too dark to see anything."

"COME ON PINE TREE!" said the enigmatic voice, "STOP PLAYING DUMB. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO IT IS!"

"Pine Tree?" Dipper thought aloud, "Only one person has ever called me...Bill!" Dipper got off his bed and stood up. He tried finding a light source. When he flipped a light switch, the room went completely dark, save for a spot on the ceiling. Dipper looked up at the light. It was a triangle.

"PEEK-A-BOO," Bill said slowly, anticipating Dipper's reaction. Dipper screamed and fell on the floor. Bill's form slowly crept down from the ceiling and onto the wall Dipper was facing. "JEEZ KID, DON'T BE SO AFRAID. IT'S ONLY YOUR OLD BUDDY BILL!"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Dipper yelled, "We defeated you! We erased you from existence!"

"MAYBE IN YOUR DIMENSION PAL, BUT IN THIS REALITY THERE'S NO FORD TO STOP ME!" Bill laughed for a long time, while Dipper scooted back.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT I CAN HELP YOU."

"What?" Dipper asked, confused.

"I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME OR NOT." Bill explained. Dipper stood up.

"Look man, I don't know if I want to stay or not. You're right about that. But if you think for one second that I would trust you-"

RELAX KID. I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO TRUST ME. I'M NOT LIKE THAT OTHER BILL. I CAN LET YOU STAY HERE. ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY."

"I'll have to think about it," Dipper told him.

"REMEMBER PINE TREE, I'LL BE HERE. JUST SAY THE WORD AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE." The light disappeared, leaving Dipper alone.

Dipper opened his eyes. He was in his bed, drenched in sweat.

"Was that just a dream?" He thought, "It felt so real." He felt a crumpled up note in his pocket. He opened it.

"JUST SAY THE WORD PINE TREE. YOU NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE."


	4. First Day at School

Dipper and Mabel woke up. It was their first day at this new school.

"Dipper come on!" Mabel yelled. Dipper looked exhausted. "What's wrong bro-bro?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dipper replied.

"Were you up all night thinking about that girl?" she asked.

"I told you Mabel I'm not in the mood."

"Kids!" Ford called. Mabel rushed down the stairs while Dipper walked. "Dipper!" he scolded, "Why are you so tired? Were you up all night thinking about that girl?"

"No great uncle Ford," he said. After getting ready, Dipper and Mabel exited the door, ready for the school day. Once there, they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Dipper!" yelled Lynn, who waved while entering the door.

"Hey Lynn!" Dipper waved back. Mabel hugged him.

"It's her!" she squealed. "It's Lincoln's sister!"

"Mabel we're gonna be late," Dipper said between his teeth. Once inside, Dipper and Mabel found their classroom. Unfortunately for Dipper, it was also the same classroom that Lynn was in. The bell had rung. Class had started. The teacher had the twins introduce themselves in front of the class. When Dipper introduced himself, Lynn cheered.

"I know those guys!" she yelled.

"Please calm down Ms. Loud," said the teacher. "Mr. and Ms. Pines, you may sit down."

"Thank you," they said as they sat down. Dipper stared at Lynn throughout class. After school, Lynn, Dipper, and Mabel walked home together.

"Dipper that was awesome!" Lynn said, reflecting on today, "I didn't know you were such a good athlete!"

"Thanks," he said, " _I didn't know either,_ " he thought.

"Yeah," Mabel said, "I didn't know either Dipper!" They walked down to the Loud house, talking about everything under the sun, primarily sports. Once there, the three entered the door and sat on the couch. "Hey Lynn, are any of your sisters home?"

"I think Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan are here."

"Thanks!" Mabel said as she dashed up the stairs.

"Wow she's fast," said Lynn.'

"That's because she's on a primarily sugar diet," said Dipper.

"Good joke man."

"That was only half of a joke." They laughed. Lincoln walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Lincoln said. The two waved back. Mabel rushed back down the stairs, with three of Lincoln's sisters following behind.

"Leni's not here," said Lori.

"What?" Dipper, Lynn and Lincoln said together.

"Where would she be?" asked Luna.

"I'd make a joke about being lost, but I'm afraid it'll go missing," said Luan before she laughed. "Get it?" she asked before everyone groaned.

"Hey guys!" Leni greeted them with a bigger smile than usual.

"Where were you?" Lori interrogated.

"I was like, out with a boy," she said. All of Lincoln's sister's squealed—including Lynn—along with Mabel.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"Well I think his name was, William Decode," Leni responded. "You can ask him yourself. William!" A teenage boy walked through the door. He was blonde, like Leni. He wore a yellow shirt, similar to Lincoln's; black trousers; and black shoes. What Dipper noticed is that this guy was perpetually grinning.

"WILLIAM DECODE, NICE TO MEET YOU," he said, stretching out his hand. Everyone but Dipper shook it.

"You must be loaded with 'bills,'" quipped Luan before laughing again, "Get it?"

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS KID," he laughed. "WASN'T THAT HILARIOUS PINE TREE?" He slapped Dipper on the back in a friendly notion.

"No way!" Lynn yelled, "You two know each other?"

"YEAH. PINE TREE AND I GO WAY BACK," he said.

"Why does he call you Pine Tree?" asked Lincoln.

"IT'S JUST A THING WE DO," William said.

"Yeah," Dipper whispered.

"William, let's go upstairs," Leni said as she took his hand.

"I THINK IT'S TIME I TALK TO YOUR FAMILY. YOU CAN TAKE THE GIRLS UPSTAIRS AND TALK ABOUT ME LENI," he said.

"Okay!" she squealed as the girls ran upstairs.

"So William," said Lincoln, "Where are you from?"

"WHY DON'T I SHOW YOU?" He said. The room turned black and white. Things started to slow down, and William, Lincoln, and Dipper stood in this monochromatic location.

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked.

"WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE KID!"


	5. Mindscape

"W-what's the Mindscape?" asked Lincoln. He was taken aback at their surroundings.  
"IT'S WHERE PEOPLE'S MINDS WANDER IN ENDLESS TRAVEL," William said. His body dropped on the ground. From his unmoving corpse, a triangular being emerged.  
"W-who are you?" Lincoln asked, confused.  
"THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER." He said.  
"What happened to William Decode?" asked Lincoln.  
"USE YOUR BRAIN KID! WILLIAM IS LONG FOR BILL! AND WHAT DO YOU DECODE WITH? I KNOW, IT'S A CIPHER! WHY DO YOU THINK I MADE THAT NAME UP?"  
"Why are you here?" Dipper asked.  
"LOOK PINE TREE," he said, pointing at Dipper, "I'M KEEPING MY EYE ON YOU, JUST IN CASE YOU WANNA MAKE THAT DEAL."  
"Dipper," asked a concerned Lincoln, "What's he talking about?"  
"Lincoln, this isn't easy to explain," Dipper said.  
"I'LL EXPLAIN FOR YOU PINE TREE. LOOK LOUD, PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR ARE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION. THEY CAME HERE ON A MISSION TO STOP ME; BUT NOW PINE TREE'S CONFLICTED. HE CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO STAY." Bill explained.  
"Dipper, why didn't you tell me all of this?" Lincoln asked.  
"I didn't know what effects it could cause to the space-time continuum," said Dipper.  
"I'LL LET YOU TWO FIGURE THIS OUT. I'VE GOT A GIRL TO IMPRESS, AND A COVER TO KEEP. LATER SUCKERS!" With those words, the world regained color again. Bill's human body had disappeared. Dipper and Lincoln sat on the couch.  
"So you're from another dimension?" asked Lincoln. Dipper nodded. "That's pretty cool."  
"It's not as cool as you would think," Dipper told him. "Trust me, I've seen cooler things than this. I should tell my great uncle Ford about this, but..." His voice trailed off.  
"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked, mentally predicting the answer.  
"I don't know what to do," Dipper confessed, "On one hand, there's everyone I know back home. On the other hand, I like it here. There's a peaceful atmosphere here that I never got where I'm from. Plus there's so many friends I'm making."  
"Like who?"  
"Like you and Lynn."  
"What about Lynn?" asked Lincoln.  
"Nothing!"  
"Hey Dipper?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Should I tell Leni about Bill?"  
"I don't think she needs to know just yet. I have a feeling that 'William Decode' isn't gonna stay much longer now that you know about Bill's existence."  
"When you leave, just know that I'll always remember you man," said Lincoln before they fist bumped each other's hand. They spent the next hour playing video games.  
"Hey Lincoln," said Lincoln," said Dipper. Lincoln put his controller down and looked directly at Dipper. Dipper mirrored his movements. "I think you need to meet my uncle."  
"Why?" the younger boy asked.  
"He can help protect you from Bill." Lincoln understood. They called down Mabel and said that it was time to go. She was sad, but understood that her fun was over.  
"I'm gonna head over to Dipper and Mabel's house for a while," Lincoln said. They all noticed Lynn rushing down the stairs.  
"I wanna go to bro!" she pleaded.  
"Okay," Dipper said out of impulse. She ran and hugged him.  
"Thanks Dip!" she said as she let go of him.  
"Dipper what are you doing!?" Lincoln whispered into Dipper's ear.  
"It just came out of me," he said, "Besides we can help her too."  
"What do you mean? Why does she need protection?" Lincoln—still whispering—asked.  
"We go to the same school. This prevents her from being possessed." Lincoln nodded in agreement. The four children walked on to Dipper and Mabel's house. It was a short, five-minute walk. Once in their yard, Mabel knocked on their door. It creaked open.  
"Is it safe to let you in?" Their great uncle Ford asked.  
"Come on Grunkle Ford! It's us! Dipper and Mabel? Your niece and nephew?" Mabel yelled. Ford opened the door slightly.  
"Who are these people?" he asked.  
"They're our neighbors," Dipper said. Ford looked at Lincoln and Lynn.  
"I'm sorry but you both have to leave," he said in a stern tone. Lincoln stepped up.  
"It's okay sir. I know what's going on. My sister Lynn doesn't but would appreciate the help."  
"What are you talking about Lincoln?" Lynn asked, starting to become angry due to feeling excluded. Ford swung the door open.  
"Kid, follow me. I want you to tell me everything you know about this." Ford told Lincoln. Lynn, Dipper, and Mabel sat down.  
"So this is where you live?" asked Lynn.  
"Yeah," replied Dipper, "Sorry it's so messy. Our uncle's a scientist."  
"We should introduce him to my sister Lisa!" Lynn suggested, "She loves science. She also really smart. She tutors all of us and she's only four."  
"Well great uncle Ford deals more with supernatural science: like anomalies and weirdness and stuff like that." Dipper explained. A few minutes later, Ford and Lincoln walked out.  
"Well," Ford said to the children, "Looks like we're encrypting everyone's minds!"


	6. Mind Encryption

"Encrypt?" Lynn asked, confused, "What's he talking about Dipper?"

"You didn't tell her?" Ford asked.

"I thought it would be safer that way," replied Dipper.

"Yet you told this boy," Ford reminded Dipper.

"He...sort of found out on his own."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bill can turn into a human in this dimension."

"Bill?" Lynn asked, "Like, Leni's boyfriend?" Dipper and Lincoln nodded.

"That was Bill!?" Mabel yelled.

"Wait," she said as she pushed Dipper, Lincoln, and Mabel, "You knew Mabel!?"

"We'll tell you everything in due time," said Dipper, "but right now you have to trust us." Lynn looked hesitant, however she started to understand.

"You'll tell me everything, right Dipper?"

"I promise," promised Dipper. Lynn nodded and Dipper smiled. Ford pulled on a book on his bookshelf. The shelf moved itself away from all else, revealing a secret elevator. Ford led the children into the elevator and pushed the middle button. The elevator moved down two floors. When the door opened, Dipper looked at their surroundings.

"Great uncle Ford," he said, feeling a sense of familiarity, "This looks like your private study."

"I'm aware of that Dipper," Ford replied, "I'll admit, it's a little unnerving coming back here." He led the kids to the memory-encryption device he had previously attempted to use on Dipper over the summer. "Okay, who's first?" he asked.

"I am," said Lynn as she sat down. Ford put a helmet on her, and started to encrypt her thoughts. The screen on the back displayed her thoughts.

" _What are they hiding from me?"_ It read, " _This almost feels like a football helmet. Sports, sports, sports, sports,"_ Lynn's thoughts had finished being encrypted. Without a word, she took the helmet off and stood up. Dipper silently walked over and took the helmet from Lynn, placed it on his head, and sat down.

" _I'm sorry Lynn,"_ the screen read as it scanned Dipper's thoughts, " _I have to tell her. I have to warn her. I want her to be safe."_ A few minutes later, Dipper's thoughts were fully encrypted. This machine was certainly faster than the last one. Next up was Mabel, but rather than sitting through that, Dipper took Lynn's wrist and led her upstairs. Once there, they sat down.

"Okay," started Lynn, "What are you hiding?"

"Okay," Dipper exhaled deeply, "Your sister's boyfriend, the one you just met?" Lynn nodded, "He's actually an inter-dimensional omni-god. Well, right now he's more like a dream demon-"

"Dipper!" Lynn slapped him, "Get to the point!"

"William Decode is not who he seems. He's actually known as Bill Cipher, one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. We stopped him before, but that wasn't the same Bill."

"What?"

"Look Lynn, Mabel and I are from another dimension where we defeated Bill."

"Then why are you here?"

"We were told that another Bill—this Bill—is scheming to resurrect the Bill from my dimension."

"So you're not gonna stay?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"If you aren't planning on staying, then you can at least tell me your first name."

"Fine," Dipper gave in. If he truly cared about her, than he would tell her, "My real name is Mason Pines," he confessed.

"What?" She laughed.

"Everyone back home just calls me Dipper," he revealed.

"Thanks Dip," she said. They sat in silence for an hour, before Lynn spoke up. "Should we tell Leni?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said. He thought logically about the situation. "I have a feeling that 'William Decode' won't be around for that long." A few minutes later, Ford, Mabel, and Lincoln arose from the elevator. As they walked into the room, Dipper and Lynn shared a fist bump. Lynn stood up. Dipper, Mabel, and Ford stood and waved as Lincoln and Lynn left.

"Dipper," Lincoln said as she threw him a walkie-talkie. "Take this, just in case."

"Thanks," he yelled.

"See you tomorrow!" Lynn yelled to the twins.

"See ya!" They yelled back. Ford closed the door.

"Well Dipper," Ford said sternly.

"Great uncle Ford I-" Ford cut Dipper off.

"I understand that it's not your fault. Bill disguised himself as a human and snuck his way into those kids' family." Ford said, understandingly, "However, their safety lies in your hands. I trust that you can keep those two safe."

"I can do it great uncle Ford," Dipper said in an assuring tone. Ford nodded.

"Now get some rest you two," Ford said before sending them to bed.


	7. The Weirdness Begins

Dipper and Mabel were getting ready for school. Mabel was brushing her teeth with sugar while Dipper stood at the door, partially ready to go. The events of the last two days had really shaken him inside; and now that Bill knows where he lives, things aren't going to be any easier. The twins finally left the house and headed off to school. On the way there, they saw Lynn jogging to school.

"Hey Lynn!" yelled Mabel, eager as ever despite the events of yesterday. Lynn stopped jogging and turned around.

"Hey guys!" She yelled back, waving at the twins. Dipper started to jog towards her, with Mabel following in hot pursuit. "Cool a race!" Lynn yelled, sprinting down the sidewalk, waiting for Dipper and Mabel to catch up. Dipper started to increase speed. Unfortunately, he tripped and landed on his face. Mabel rushed up to him.

"Dipper are you okay?" asked a concerned Mabel. Dipper nodded and groaned.

"What did I trip over?" he asked as he looked down on the ground. He saw a tiny bearded man, wearing a pointy hat. It scurried away, leaving Dipper in shock. "A-a gnome!?" he said.

"I thought those only existed in Gravity Falls," said Mabel.

"I thought so too," replied Dipper. "Mabel, you don't think it was Bill, was it?"

"There's no time for that bro," warned Dipper's twin sister, "We're gonna be late for school!" Dipper quickly got up and sprinted to school while Mabel followed. They got to their class before the bell rang. The twins took their seats. Throughout the day, Dipper's mind was fixated on the gnome he saw on the way to school. The thought haunted him. It continued to haunt him after school. Lynn noticed and approached him.

"Hey Dip," she said, "Are you alright? You look sad."

"I'm not sad," replied Dipper, "just confused."

"About what?" Lynn asked as they walked up to her house. Mabel had went up ahead to leave the two alone.

"I saw something that wasn't supposed to be here."

"Like something from your dimension?" she asked. Dipper nodded. "What was it?"

"It was a gnome."

"Like a garden gnome?"

"Like a living gnome." Dipper slipped his hand in his pocket and felt a slip of paper. He pulled it out.

"What's that?" Lynn asked before they reached the Loud house.

"Looks like a note," Dipper said. He opened it. The two looked over it together.

"REMEMBER PINE TREE, I'LL BE WAITING AT THEIR HOUSE FOR YOU," it read, "FROM YOUR BUDDY 'WILLIAM DECODE.'"

"He's already here?" asked Dipper angrily.

"Bill?" asked a confused Lynn. Dipper nodded. They started walking away from the house.

"I just wish one day here would be normal!" Dipper exclaimed. He thought of something that could cheer him up. "Hey Lynn; Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" Lynn racked her brain for any possible sport she could be playing at that time.

"No why?"

"You wanna go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"L-like a date?"

"Sure." Dipper said. Lynn couldn't respond. She knew one thing: she knew that ever since they met, there's been some sort of vibe between them. She couldn't ignore that, even if they would look like an unlikely couple. She began to think of a sports analogy to compensate for her lack of focus. She couldn't think of any. However she did think of a saying: "Don't think about what happens later; only focus on what happens right now. And what's happening now is that Dipper is asking her out. She started to speak.

"Okay Dipper," she said, "Where are we going?"

"Well you know this place better than I do," Dipper reminded her, "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a baseball game tomorrow. I know the fastest way so we can be there right after school."

"So it's a date?"

"I guess it is," Lynn replied. She scanned the area for other people. "See ya later, Mason."

"I'll see you later Lynn."

"Oh, and Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"I have a reputation as a major athlete to uphold," she revealed. Dipper gave her a thumbs-up and walked off towards his house. Dipper was nervous, but that didn't matter. On his way home, his walkie-talkie started making noise.

"Dipper do you read?" asked Lincoln through the device.

"Loud and clear Lincoln," Dipper replied.

"You need to get down here right now!" Lincoln yelled through the static. "Bill is here and he won't leave unless you're here."

"Is Leni there?"

"Yes why?"

"Don't you think he's keeping his cover? I mean you do know about him. Maybe he's there to torture you."

"He told me he wouldn't leave unless 'Pine Tree' was here."

"I'll be over in three. Over and out." Dipper sprinted to Lincoln's house. He opened the door.

"I'm here!" He yelled. Bill stood up, glared at Lincoln, and walked to the door.

"YOU WIN THIS ROUND PINE TREE," he told Dipper as he left. Dipper left too. Bill sensed this and walked over to him.

"SO ARE YOU READY TO MAKE THAT DEAL?" He asked Dipper.

"I'm not making that deal Bill," Dipper sternly said. Bill started to laugh.

"THAT WAS A GOOD JOKE KID. YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE THAT DEAL THEN? I GUESS I NEED SOMETHING THAT CAN MAKE YOU MAKE THAT DEAL. IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED DURING YOUR DATE TOMORROW."

"Look man, I'm just not making that deal. I've defeated you before and I can do it again.

"YOU THINK DEFEATING THAT GUY WAS HARD? PINE TREE THAT WAS THE WEAKEST BILL! IT WILL BE MUCH HARDER TO STOP ME." Dipper was about to comment when Bill disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Dipper timidly asked. He heard Bill's laughing voice in the distance.

"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT HERE PINE TREE! I'VE TOLD YOU TO SAY THE WORD AND I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" Dipper rushed home, partially out of fear, but also because he was excited for his date with Lynn tomorrow.

" _I'll worry about this later,"_ thought Dipper.

"BIG MISTAKE PINE TREE."


	8. Lynn's Big Fall

Dipper stared at his reflection for five minutes. He was still extremely nervous about his date today. He off his hat and vest and checked the mirror again.

"I think I'm ready," he said.

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel, "It's time to go!" They walked to school together. The school day went extremely fast. Dipper met up with Lynn after school.

"Hey Lynn," he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" She yelled as she took his hand and dragged in up and down the streets and through the doors of the stadium. "Here we are!"

"This is my favorite place to be!" said the enthusiastic Lynn. They found their seats, and sat down. Dipper and Lynn began talking.

"So when does it start?" asked Dipper.

"In a few minutes." She was right. Pretty soon, the first pitch was thrown, and the game began. Dipper never questioned the game, in hopes to impress Lynn. Lynn continuously caught anything that came her way, cheering herself whenever she did. Two hours passed before the ninth inning. It was the final pitch before Royal Woods would win. Once thrown, the ball caught on fire. It wasn't just any fire, it was a blue flame. The ball started flying towards Lynn. As she tried to catch it, it flew at her face, but hitting her square in her stomach. She started coughing up blood.

Lynn collapsed.

"Somebody call nine-one-one!" Dipper yelled. Someone in the stands heard and dialed an ambulance. Everyone crowded around Lynn, afraid to do anything else. Soon, the ambulance arrived, and Lynn was placed inside. Dipper pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Lincoln do you read?"

"This is Lincoln," he replied. Dipper sighed in relief.

"Tell all of your sisters to meet me at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Lynn is there."

"What!?"

"I'll see you there." He said before they cut off. Dipper asked for directions to the hospital. After receiving the directions, he dashed towards the building. Fortunately, it was only two blocks away. Dipper met up with the Loud family. "Did you just get here?"

"Yup. We're trying to see her but they say she's still in pretty bad shape," said Lincoln.

"This is all my fault," said Dipper. He began hyperventilating.

"Okay kids," said Lincoln's mother, "We should all just sit down in the waiting room until they say that it's okay to see Lynn." They all followed her directions and sat in the waiting room. Dipper sat furthest away from the door.

"What happened?" Lincoln's eldest sister Lori asked, "Where did it happen?"

"They said she arrived from the stadium," explained their mother, "She was hit and started coughing up blood." Dipper moved one seat over.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"It's just that..." Dipper paused. Was this really something he wanted to admit? "I was with Lynn when it happened."

"You jerk!" yelled Lori. She stood up, regardless of who was watching. "You are literally going to pay!" Lori's younger sister got up and started yelling at Dipper for hurting Lynn.

"STOP!" someone yelled.

"It's William!" Leni yelled in joy. She ran over to give him a hug.

"PINE TREE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR SISTER. I WAS THERE. HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO REACT. HE HAD SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE."

"You did?" Lori asked. Dipper nodded. "Then why were you with Lynn?"

"She made me promise not to say anything," said Dipper. The Loud sisters contemplated Dipper's words and came to a conclusion.

"My little sister's got a boyfriend!" Lori squealed. They all ran to Dipper, giving him hugs in hopes to make him feel better. They all sat down again, but this time, Bill sat next to Dipper.

"JUST BE LUCKY I SAVED YOU PINE TREE," he whispered into Dipper's ear.

"Why would you do that?" Dipper asked.

"I TOLD YOU KID: I'M NOT LIKE YOUR BILL."

"I guess your not," Dipper admitted.

"SO ARE YOU READY TO MAKE THAT DEAL OR WHAT?"

"I told you I'd never make a deal with you."

"I UNDERSTAND," Bill said, "YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF YOUR NEW FRIEND DIDN'T RECOVER FROME MY LITTLE POSSESSION TRICK."

"That was you!?" Dipper whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA OD? TELL THEM THAT I POSESSED A BASEBALL AND MADE IT FLY AT THEIR SISTER? WHO WOULD BELIEVE YOU KID?" Bill had a point. At this time, the only person that would believe him is Lincoln, and that was only because he was aware of Bill's existence. Dipper felt conflicted. He didn't know what to do.

Visiting hours ended. Lincoln's mom offered Dipper a ride home, but he declined. He opted to walk home. They all saw Bill walk off into the distance until he disappeared. Dipper felt worried the entire walk home. Lynn was going to be okay, right? She had to stay overnight, so that was a bad sign. Thoughts of guilt and regret clouded Dipper's thoughts until he reached his home. He opened the door.

"Dipper," said Ford, "Where were you? It's extremely dark outside."

"I was at the hospital," said Dipper, "One of my friends was attacked by Bill."

"Bill?" Ford's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. But then he showed up at the hospital and saved me."

"How?"

"All of Lincoln's—that other boy that about Bill—sisters blamed me for hurting their sister Lynn."

"She's the other one that was in here right?"

"Yeah. Then Bill asked me if I wanted to make a deal."

"Dipper," Ford warned, "Whatever you do, don't make that deal with Bill. Now go to bed. I just put your sister down a few minutes ago." Dipper nodded and headed off to bed.


	9. Dipper Makes a Deal

Dipper lied in bed, afraid and confused on what to do. He tossed and turned. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw visions of Lynn.

She was dying.

Dipper couldn't stay awake, but he didn't want to close his eyes. Dipper could barely think. His eyes started to slip shut. His eyes had finally given in and closed.

Dipper stood in the waiting room of the hospital. It was barren. Triangular scraps of paper were scattered across the floor. He looked on a wall.

"IT'S TIME PINE TREE," the wall read. It was written in blood.

"Whose there?" Dipper asked, oblivious to his other surroundings.

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS," said a disembodied voice, lurking from the shadows, "IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIEND LYNN."

Dipper woke up.

He looked around. It was his bedroom. Across from him, he saw Mabel sleeping peacefully on her bed. He continued to scan his surroundings. He noticed a blue light shining in the corner.

"What the?" Dipper said, staring at the light. It flashed, and Dipper found himself in the Mindscape once more. "Bill!" he yelled, waiting for the demon to show himself.

"I'M RIGHT HERE KID!" Bill said as he popped into existence. "ARE YOU READY TO STAY?"

"Bill," Dipper said, "I'm not making that deal."

"THINK ABOUT THIS KID," Bill offered, "IF YOU MAKE THIS DEAL, I'LL ADD THAT YOUR BUDDY MAKES IT OUT OF THAT INJURY ALIVE."

"You can do that!?" yelled Dipper.

"OF COURSE KID," explained Bill, "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SHAKE MY HAND AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND I CAN SAVE HER LIFE." Dipper thought about it for a few seconds. If he made this deal, Lynn would be safe. Her life was in his hands.

"Okay Bill," said Dipper, "I agree to your terms." Bill held his flaming hand out. Dipper shook his hand. The deal was cemented. Dipper no longer had any power to stop Bill. He appeared again in his room, drenched in sweat. " _I can't tell great uncle Ford,"_ thought Dipper.

His fate was sealed.


	10. Decoded!

It was the next morning. Dipper had not slept well since he made a deal to save Lynn. Lincoln had tried using his walkie-talkie to contact Dipper.

"Dipper!" He yelled, regardless who was listening, "The hospital just called. Lynn made a full recovery!"

"She did?"

"Yeah! We're going over to see her. If you hurry, you can come with us."

"Okay!" Dipper said as he put the device in his pocket. He rushed out the door, fully dressed. After sprinting for two consecutive minutes, he found himself at the Loud house. "I'm here!" yelled Dipper.

"Hey Dipper!" yelled Lincoln, "Hop on in!" Dipper did as instructed and hopped into their family van.

"Hey Lincoln," said Dipper, "Did they how she made a recovery?"

"Not really," replied the white haired child, "They just said that she can leave the hospital." Dipper started breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"It's just..." Dipper's voice trailed off.

"It's okay dude, you can tell me."

"I think Bill had something to do with this."

"Like Bill Cipher?" Dipper nodded in conformation, "He saved my sister?"

"I think so. Yesterday at the hospital he kept going on about her life being in his hands." That was only partially true. Bill never said anything at the hospital. He mentioned it when making the deal with Dipper.

"Should we tell anyone?"

"I think it's okay. She survived and can't be possessed." That was true. However he wasn't certain of anyone else being possessed. In moments, they arrived at the hospital. Their mother signed in and Lynn could be released. She busted out of the doors, happy to see her family. When she saw Dipper, she stopped. She walked up to him, and gave him a hug. She didn't care who saw. She only cared that she got to see him again.

"Um guys," said Leni, "I'm happy that Lynn is safe and all, but I haven't seen William all day."

"That is weird," Lori noticed, "Did you call him?"

"Yeah," said Leni, "But I didn't hear anything back."

"Where would he be?" thought Dipper. He had to be somewhere.

"MAYBE HE MOVED," someone said. The Loud family turned around. "I'M DOCTOR WILL DECRYPTION. I WAS THE ONE TO SAVE THIS GIRL'S LIFE."

"Well thank you Dr. Decryption," said their mom before taking her kids and leaving, "Sorry Dipper, there's no room for you in our van."

"It's okay Mrs. Loud," said Dipper, "I know how to get home from here."

"Well okay. Come on kids," all of the kids but Lynn went with their mother. "Lynn, come on."

"Do you think I could walk home with Dipper?" asked Lynn.

"I guess," her mom said, "Just be back by three, okay?"

"Got it mom," she said. Her family left her with Dipper at the hospital. She turned and looked at Dr. Decryption. "You look familiar."

"JUST BE LUCKY I SAVED YOUR LIFE KID. I COULD EASILY HAVE LET YOU DIE." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Lynn said. "Isn't your job saving people?"

"KID, YOU OBVIOUSLY AREN'T AS SMART AS YOUR BOYFRIEND OVER THERE SO I'M GONNA SPELL IT OUT. I'M BILL CIPHER. I'M ALSO WILLIAM DECODE. NOW I'M DR. WILL DECRYPTION."

"Bill!?" Lynn yelled.

"I ONLY SAVED YOUR LIFE BECAUSE PINE TREE MADE A DEAL. IF I SAVED YOUR LIFE, THEN HE WOULD BE POWERLESS TO STOP ME." Dr. Decryption vanished.

"Dipper!" Lynn sounded angry. They left the hospital. "Why would you make a deal with Bill? Is that a bad thing?"

"I did it to save your life Lynn."

"To heck with my life! That isn't gonna change the fact that you can't do anything to beat this guy now."

"That's true," Dipper said, "But what's stopping me from stopping him?"

"You made that deal, remember?"

"I didn't mean me directly. I just have to find a way to beat him without me actually doing anything." They walked down the streets. Lynn wasn't feeling really competitive or athletic today, so she had no problem taking it slow and just talking to Dipper without coming off as a hyper-competitive sporty super-nut.

"Dipper, have you ever had a crush on someone?"

"Only one person. It didn't work out. She was too old for me."

"Oh."

"Lynn," Dipper said, "I've never felt this way before. I think I'm in love."

"What are you saying?" Lynn squinted and looked away.

"I'm saying that I love you Lynn Loud." They both blushed. "And," he continued, "I would be the happiest person in either dimension to be your boyfriend."

"Dipper," Lynn couldn't formulate words. She couldn't think of a sports analogy. She had to use raw human emotion. "I accept. You can be my boyfriend." They hugged each other. At that moment, everything had stopped. They were the only things on this planet. "I promise, we will find a way to beat Bill."

"Thanks Lynn."


	11. Cryptic Teachings

It had been one day since Dipper and Lynn officially started dating. Dipper was in a state of bliss. He could think of no one else but Lynn Loud. He looked out his window and saw his sister Mabel walking to school.

"Oh no!" He yelled, "I'm gonna be late!" He rushed out the door, saying goodbye to Ford before catching up to Mabel. "Hey Mabel," he said.

"Hey bro bro!" Mabel said, "Why are you so happy?"

"Well if you must know, this guy's got a girlfriend." Dipper said proudly. Mabel squealed in excitement.

"Is it Lynn? It's Lynn isn't it?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded. "Aw Dipper!" She hugged him. They ran off to school. Once there, Dipper sat next to Lynn.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded. They started talking until the bell rang. The children waited for their teacher to arrive. A man walked through the door of the classroom.

"GOOD MORNING KIDS," he said. The man was tall and sharply dressed. He wore a top hat and bow tie. Dipper took notice of his perpetual grin. "MY NAME IS MR. CRYPTIC. IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL. I DON'T REMEMBER ALL OF YOU, BUT I CAN PULL OUT A FEW FAMILIAR FACES. HEY THERE PINE TREE, SHOOTING STAR, AND LYNN LOUD! IT'S VERY NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN." His grin grew wider. Dipper, Mabel, and Lynn knew this was Bill Cipher. "PINE TREE, I HAVE A NOTE FOR YOU."

"What is it?" Dipper asked as he got out of his seat and walked towards Bill.

"I'M GONNA TORMENT YOU PINE TREE. THERE WILL BE SO MANY BILL'S FOLLOWING YOU. IT'S SO MANY BILL'S YOU CAN BE A BILLIONAIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHA, GET IT?" Bill whispered into Dipper's ear. Without a word, Dipper sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Asked Lynn.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Dipper, exhausted. The entire school day Dipper was on edge. He watched for Bill to do something irregular. The school day passed, and Dipper and Lynn walked home together. Mabel had other plans but told Dipper she'd meet him home.

"Are you okay?" Lynn asked.

"I'm fine," replied Dipper. Lynn put her arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay," Lynn said, "I'm here. You can tell me." But she was wrong. Dipper could never tell anyone about his deal with Bill. It was to save Lynn's life, but was this what she wanted?

"I'm okay." Dipper said. The two went to Dipper's house. "Great uncle Ford, do you think I could spend the night at Lynn's house tonight?"

"As long as you stay safe," said Ford.

"Thanks great uncle Ford!" Dipper said as he and Lynn left. The two walked to the front door of the Loud house.

Little did Dipper know he was in for a big surprise...


	12. Possession!

"Hello Dipper," said Lynn's mother.

"Mom, is it okay if Dipper spends the night?"

"I guess it's okay," said her mother, "As long as he sleeps on the couch."

"But mom," Lynn complained, "You can trust us! We're only thirteen!"

"I was just afraid that Lucy was going to scare him, but you bring up an interesting concern."

"Ew mom! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant we can sleep in the same room together." Lynn, Dipper, and Lynn's mom felt embarrassed.

"Okay I guess. Besides, the couch is pretty disgusting." Her mom noticed. She walked away, leaving Lynn and Dipper all alone.

"It's usually not this quiet in here," observed Lynn, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," said Dipper. Lynn was too concerned to question the disappearance of ten people. She took him up to her room. There they found Lynn's younger sister Lucy.

"Hey Luce," said Lynn to her sister.

"Hello Lynn," she replied, "Whose the new kid?"

"This is Dipper," she said, "You've met him before, remember?"

"Why is he here?" Asked Lucy.

"He's gonna stay the night," said Lynn. Lucy turned and faced Dipper and Lynn.

"You seem upset," said Lucy to Dipper. Dipper neglected this comment and left the room. He started walking toward the stairs, when he was cornered by Leni.

"Hey Dipper!" She said, "Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine," Dipper said.

"Is this about William? I know I'm pretty sad he left. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I said I'm fine," Dipper said, tone unchanged.

"THAT'S ADORABLE. PINE TREE MISSES ME ALREADY!" said Leni. Dipper backed up. "I TOLD YOU KID, I'M GONNA BE HERE FOREVER, AND THERE'S LIKE, NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" The doors swung open, all of the girls-save Lynn- walked out, laughing manically. Lynn rushed out of her room, picked up Dipper, and sprinted out the doors. She forgot about Lincoln! Hopefully he wasn't home.

"Dipper!" She yelled, but Dipper was to stricken with fear to listen. She checked his coat pockets for his walkie-talkie. "Lincoln pick up!" She yelled.

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked, "What's going on?"

"Where are you!?" Lynn yelled.

"I'm at Flip's with Clyde," replied Lynn's younger brother.

"You need to go to Dipper's house now!" She yelled before hanging up. Once through the door of the Pines house, Lynn placed Dipper down on the couch.

"Lynn," said Ford, "What's going on?"

"Change of plans," explained Lynn, "Lincoln and I have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Our family wasn't acting right."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill," Dipper made out, "I-it w-was B-b-b-bill. He possessed them a-all."

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't allow you two to stay here, but since this is Bill we're dealing with..."

"I'm here!" Lincoln yelled as he ran through the door.

"Good timing," Ford said. "Lynn, can I trust you to take Dipper to bed?"

"You can trust me!" Lynn said as she put Dipper on her back and carried him to his room. "There you go Dip." Dipper was silent. He couldn't be possessed by Bill though. It was getting late. Lynn watched Dipper fall asleep. Pretty soon she fell asleep with him.

She was shocked when she woke up.


	13. Dipper's Confession

"Dipper!" Lynn yelled. She was too afraid to do anything. She saw Dipper hanging from the ceiling, dying. She didn't know how long he was like this. She looked around the room. She needed a better look at this thing. She found a flashlight. She pointed it up at the ceiling. Once on, the light made the rope bigger, saving Dipper's life.

Dipper started coughing, regaining air. Lynn held him close, praying for his revival. "W-why?" Dipper said between coughing.

"I did it to save your life!" She yelled in frustration.

"Now we're even," Dipper said, regaining composure. Lynn didn't understand. Why would she? She didn't know what Dipper did for her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I made a deal, remember?" Dipper confessed.

"What!?" Lynn yelled. She held Dipper until he was finally ready to talk. Once ready, he was placed on his bed.

"Back when you were in the hospital. That night Bill came to me and said he could save you. I didn't know what else to do."

"Y-you saved my life?" Lynn was taken aback once more. Dipper nodded in conformation.

"He said he could. I was afraid of losing you. But then he was everywhere. First he was Leni's boyfriend, then the doctor, then the teacher, then he possessed all of your sisters."

"Why can't you do something about it?"

"The deal was I save your life but I can't leave or stop Bill myself."

"Can't we work together to beat this guy?" Dipper shook his head.

"He said I can't be part of stopping him." Dipper then thought back to his home dimension. He remembered playing a game called Flaming Badge: Destinies. It consisted of a small army, led by a tactician. "What if you guys stopped him for me?" He asked.

"What?" Lynn didn't like the idea of Dipper sitting on the sidelines rather than being an active participant.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I can help you guys out, but not get involved in any fighting myself."

"Like a coach?" Lynn asked.

"I was thinking more like a tactician but your way works too." They laughed a bit. "I have to tell great uncle Ford." Lynn agreed with him. They went downstairs. They saw Lincoln sleeping on the couch, while Mabel was with Ford.

"Good morning you two," Ford said.

"Good morning," they said together.

"Great uncle Ford," said Dipper, "There's something I have to tell you." Dipper told Ford the whole story about his deal. He also explained his idea on how to help out. Ford seemed reluctant at first, but accepted the fact that Dipper couldn't be by his side fighting Bill.

"Dipper I don't like this, but it seems like the only way you can help on this mission," said Dipper's great uncle. "Lynn, you said Bill possessed your sisters?"

"Yup, all nine of them," said Lynn.

"Very well. I still have some extra supplies from Gravity Falls. There's that, there's my mercury, and finally, I have some leftover unicorn hair!"

"So we can trap them inside!" Dipper exclaimed. "You and Lynn can do that. I need to tell Mabel and Lincoln what to do." Lynn and Ford nodded in agreement. They ran off to the Loud house for one final mission. Dipper assembled Lincoln and Mabel.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, I've been put in charge of stopping Bill," said Dipper. He quickly explained his situation and his position on this team. The two nodded. "I need you and Mabel to stall your nine sisters so they won't leave the house."

"I have ten sisters," Lincoln said.

"Yes, and one of them is helping our uncle 'Bill-proof' your house." Dipper told him. Lincoln understood and ran off. He pulled out a telescope and monitored Lincoln and Mabel's progress. They had succeeded in stalling Lincoln's nine possessed sisters and Lynn and Ford were finished barricading the house. It was time for the final attack.


	14. You're Too Late

Dipper had gathered supplies to stop Bill and ran out the door. Fortunately, Lynn, Ford, Mabel, and Lincoln were outside the mystical barrier. Dipper handed Ford his Quantum Destabiliser. He handed Lynn the size modifying flashlight. Mabel pulled out her grappling hook. Dipper handed Lincoln a CD player.

"What's this?" Asked Lincoln. Dipper smiled.

"Just play it when we run inside. I have a feeling this is gonna help." Dipper responded.

"What are you gonna do when we get in there?" Asked Mabel.

"I'm gonna make sure you're all doing what I plan you to do." They ran through the front yard into the house. "Lincoln now!" Dipper yelled. Lincoln nodded and started the CD player. It began blaring synthesised music. Dipper brought head phones that blocked the music. They shrunk each and every one of Lincoln and Lynn's sisters and placing them in a safe place. Once there was no formidable force to stop him, Bill arose from the ground.

"LONG TIME NO SEE EVERYONE!" He said, "ARE YOU HERE TO STOP ME?"

"Yes!" Ford said. Bill laughed.

"YOU TOO PINE TREE?" Bill asked.

"Actually, I haven't done anything to stop you," said Dipper. Ford took out his destabiliser.

"EVEN IF YOU BLAST ME INTO OBLIVION, MY PART OF THE PLAN IS ALWAYS COMPLETE. YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Bill laughed insanely. And disappeared.

"It's okay great uncle Ford," Dipper said, "He'll learn soon enough that he can't leave this house."

"What are we gonna do about my family?" Asked Lincoln, "It's not like we can live here anymore."

"That is true," Mabel said, "Why don't you stay where we lived for the past two weeks?"

"I guess that could work," Lynn said. They gathered the Loud family and took them to the Pines' house. A portal opened.

"I guess this is goodbye," Dipper said after returning everyone to their normal size.

"I guess so," Lynn said. Ford and Mabel had gone through the portal already. Lincoln and the others had stepped back, giving these two their moment.

"Lynn," Dipper said, "thank you for everything. Your the best thing that ever happened to me." Lynn cut him off and kissed him square on the lips. This turned into a passionate kiss of true love.

"I hope I can see you again," Lynn said, "If not, we always have these memories." Lynn and Dipper pulled out their phones and took a picture of each other so they would remember. Dipper stepped through the portal, ready to go home.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Hello you three," Blendin Blandin greeted. "I see you have failed your mission. But perhaps it isn't too late." The Pines' were confused. "There are two other dimensions that have a Bill that need to be stopped. Hopefully these will be easier to defeat." He opened a portal and the family stepped inside, into the unknown once more...


End file.
